


A-very-Drinette April

by booabug



Series: ML Prompt Months 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Airplanes, F/M, Metaphors About Ungulates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/pseuds/booabug
Summary: Starting late, but I'll be doing as many prompts fromAdrinette April 2019as I can!EDIT: Time means nothing to me!





	1. Just Friends...

Adrien & Marinette had been standing outside the restaurant for a half hour. It wasn’t unusual for their collège class reunions. These usually meant two or three of the group stayed out by the entrance. Being informal and short notice (i.e. whenever everyone could make it) meant no booking private venues, and impromptu ushers until everyone showed.

What was unusual, Ivan thought with a frown, was that they weren’t holding hands, or had their arm around the other’s waist, or nuzzling into each other, or any other public display of adrinette. They simply stood, chatting, hands in their pockets.

He shared a look of unease with Mylene as they approached.

The other couple greeted them as warmly as ever regardless and, after hugs and cheek kisses, waited patiently as Mylene looked between them with an, “Umm...” seemingly oblivious to her discomfort.

Marinette’s smile seemed to hide something. Adrien’s beaming grin did not—but was no less mysterious.

“Did something...” Ivan continued for his wife, “Happen between you two?”

Suddenly, Adrien’s smile faded as he bit down on his lip and Marinette answered, “Yeeeah, about that. Something did happen. Now we’re-” she glanced towards Adrien.

“We’re just friends...” he provided, face solemn.

Ivan and Mylene barely caught each other’s eyes, disbelieving, before a flash of movement.

“... Just friends and _fiancees!”_ Adrien all but yelled, holding up Marinette’s hand in his.

On their intertwined fingers, engagement rings glinted in the light. This time he _did_ yell, “We’re engaged!” while throwing his (and one of her) arms in the air.

“He’s been doing this all night,” she laughed. “I didn’t want to worry anyone but- look at him!”

They did look at him. He was looking at Marinette. Too much gratitude overwhelmed his features to be just for tonight’s prank. His eyes lit up even more at her giggle.

“Guess I’ll just have to play along with my silly husband the rest of my life,” she said, squeezing his hand.

Adrien’s expression softened and he opened his mouth to- _oof!_

Ivan whapped Adrien in the chest with a backhand, sending him reeling. “You scared me!” he said, and before his victim could apologize, Ivan gathered Adrien up in a bear hug and bellowed, “Dude, congratulations!”

Then softly, so only the two could hear, “You’re welcome. I know the _about to cry because my wife is too cute_ look too well.”

“Y'got me, “Adrien wheeze-laughed. “Thanks, man... wife. My _wife!”_


	2. Seat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien flies cattle class and finds a unicorn instead.

‘ _It’s not that long a flight,’_ Adrien had thought to himself, _‘Economy class will be fine,’_ he had told himself and, when he considered bribery or name dropping to see if he could get a business seat, _‘No. I don’t want to be_ that _guy.’_

Now he saw why they called it cattle class.

After helping just about every other passenger stow luggage in overhead compartments, then watching them stuff carry-ons under seats where they might have rested their feet, he was thankful he had to learned to travel light. Just one backpack, in the overhead, and he had that much more leg room.

It was a minuscule bit more leg room, but he would take everything he could get.

He kind of wished he had been _that_ guy.

Maybe he could trade seats and sit a little diagonally so—nope, the lady in the aisle seat was dead asleep. Adrien carefully stepped over her legs (no squeezing past without waking her), ducking all the while.

He sighed, settling into his seat. Nothing but runway pavement out the window. He read the emergency procedures laminate instead and glanced at the lady beside him. She was so out of it, her head lolled to the side, body leaning into the aisle. Maybe she could use an oxygen mask now?

He heard a cart was rolling towards them. Rapidly. He tugged his sleepy stranger out of it’s way.

Now she was laying across Adrien’s shoulder.

... It was nice.

She smelled nice, and was warm, and damn it, he was lonely. He needed to find somebody. Just... not someone like any of his failed relationships (i.e. all) so she would have to, well, not know who he was, or not really care, plus have shared interests, an engaging personality, a fun sense of humour, et cetera.

Simple.

Like finding a unicorn.

But maybe–he caught sight of a magazine in her lap. A fashion magazine. He was on the cover. Of course. That was short lived hope. He thumped his head back in his seat, inadvertently jostling his stranger.

She moved to blink up at him. Whoops. He gave her a nervous smile and was about to apologize when she exclaimed, “I am so sorry!” and pulled back.

“No, it’s nothing, don’t worry-”

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable or-

“Not at all! You can sleep on me if you want.”

She stared.

If Adrien could stare at his words he would, very sternly.

She giggled.

Adrien would give his words a thank you and a loving pat.

“Good to know. I’ll probably end up-” she glanced at her magazine cover. Oh. It was happening. She glanced at him. Cover-him-cover-him. “Adrien Agreste?”

He swallowed tightly and held out a hand. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too! Oh wow,” she looked starstruck and shook his hand enthusiastically. Oh. “I love your father’s work!”

Oh?

“His last show- I couldn’t believe- it was amazing!” she exclaimed, her other hand on her cheek now. “Not just the clothes—though they were stunning, of course—but it was so rich thematically! I was so inspired. Grief, moving on, resilience-I couldn’t believe it! The critics were- ugh, they just wanted regular, refined Gabriel brand, and yeah I love that too, but going off brand? That was so brave. As a designer who’s looked up to him since I was a kid? My favourite, by far- and I’m not saying I want to see him go full McQueen, but- but I’m rambling. I am totally rambling, and I am stopping now.”

She let go of his hand and looked away sheepishly. Adrien realized he was grinning. “It was my favourite too.”

His enthusiastic, slightly shy, actually read deeper into shows, fashion designer fan of his father companion looked back at him with a smile. “It showed. You walked really well.”

He’d heard the last part a million times since but, without everything before it, it never made his chest swell with such pride; such warmth.

“Thank you,” Adrien breathed. When was the last time he’d meant those two words so sincerely? He needed to know- “I never caught your name.”

“It’s Marinette.”

“Happy to meet you, Marinette,” he said. _‘Happy’_ was an understatement. Wait- “Wait, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yeah...” she scrunched up her brows. It was adorable. “You know me?”

“I don’t pay much attention to designers outside of my work,” he admitted with a sheepish half-shrug. “But the up-and-coming spitfire even father’s paying attention to? Yeah, I know a bit.”

Marinette smiled warmly at him. He skipped over his hesitation and added, “I follow your Instagram, actually. I love the photos in your parents’ bakery. Their pastries are the best.”

“Aw, thanks! They really are. You know, I don’t pay much attention to models outside of my work,” she echoed playfully, “But I follow you too for your animal shelter photos. The charity promos. You always look _so_ happy holding the cats and dogs,” she said with a chuckle. “It makes me wish I could just hug them! I love animals.”

“Me too! Want to know a secret?” Adrien leaned in conspiratorially. “The only reason I work out is so I can lift the really big, heavy dogs.”

She laughed. Music to his ears.

Hello, unicorn.


End file.
